


you're alright, you're okay

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: murder has followed bertie wells to yet another part of his life.
Relationships: Harold Mukherjee/Bertie Wells
Kudos: 9





	you're alright, you're okay

Bertie knocked on Harold's door so hard that his hand was beginning to hurt. 

"Harold, open up, please! It's Bertie, something's happened!" 

He sounded slightly on edge, and he had to admit, he was. He was terrified that perhaps something had happened to Harold. Since the arrest of Stephen, he'd been on edge about loving people, about even having friends. 

The door swung open. 

"Bertie, love, it's late. I thought you'd be coming back to my rooms at 5? Not like I mind you being 3 hours early." he grinned, and Bertie's heart did somersaults. "What's happened? You look ghastly pale." his smile dropped, and it was replaced by concern. 

"Someone's died. Murder." Bertie blurted out, and Harold instantly frowned. "Chummy. I don't know what exactly happened, whether someone pushed him or he tripped on his own prank-" he started rambling, tears filling his eyes. Harold wrapped his arms about Bertie, and Bertie closed his eyes for a second, letting Harold invade his senses. His smell of lavender. The feel of his slightly warm skin against Bertie's.

"It's alright. I promise you nothing's going to happen-"

 _"-To any of us. You know how much I love you, and you know I'd never let anything happen to you."_ Harold's voice distorted itself into Stephen's, and then Harold leaned down to kiss Bertie, and then Harold's smile became Stephen's, and then he could see Harold being led off in handcuffs, and the sirens got louder and louder-

"Bertie?" Harold asked, and he was himself again. His hand slid up to the side of Bertie's face, and he looked at him with concern. "Are you sure you're alright, darling?"

Bertie said nothing, he couldn't. He was frozen with fear. He couldn't help but fear that Harold was going to turn out like Stephen, that he'd be nothing to him but a notch under his belt and another person he manipulated. 

"Yes. I'm fine." Bertie lied, nodding and holding back tears. 

Harold hugged him tighter. "If you're scared about me turning out to be like Stephen, Bertie, I promise you, on everything you hold dear, I would never lay a hand on anyone. I didn't kill Chummy. Swear."

He looked Harold in the eyes for just a moment, even though eye contact made him uncomfortable sometimes, if not most. "I love you. And I'm sorry, but I _just can't help_ imagining you as Stephen-" he blurted out, and then he bit his lip harshly. 

"I love you too, Bertie. Don't worry about it, I understand. It's not your fault, darling. It's his."

He pulled Harold into a searing kiss. 


End file.
